marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Gold Vol 2 13
| Image4 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 and X-Men Blue Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg | Image4Text = Textless combined with X-Men: Blue #13 | Image5 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 Adams Connecting Black & White Variant.jpg | Image5Text = Adams Connecting Black & White Variant | Image7 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 How To Draw Variant.jpg | Image7Text = How To Draw Variant | Image9 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 Legacy Headshot Variant.jpg | Image9Text = Legacy Headshot Variant | Image11 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 Lenticular Homage Variant.jpg | Image11Text = Lenticular Homage Variant | Image13 = X-Men Gold Vol 2 13 Trading Card Variant.jpg | Image13Text = Trading Card Variant | Month = 12 | Year = 2017 | ReleaseDate = 10-4-2017 | Rating = T+ | OriginalPrice = $3.99 | Event = Marvel Legacy | Storyline = Mojo Worldwide | PreviousIssue = (Blue Team's Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Adams | CoverArtist2 = Peter Steigerwald | Production1_1 = Jay Bowen | Production1_2 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_3 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This might be just me... but does anybody else feel like we just blundered into a trap? | Speaker = Marvel Girl | StoryTitle1 = Mojo Worldwide: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Marc Guggenheim | Penciler1_1 = Mike Mayhew | Inker1_1 = Mike Mayhew | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Chris Robinson | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * X-Men (Gold Team) ** Student body *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Bob * * * * * * * Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) * * * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * * Iceman (Bobby Drake) * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* Midtown ******** ******** ******** ******* ******** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** ***** ****** *** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ** ** * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * * Mojo's spires * * * * Events: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = In the Mojoverse, "a really strange parallel dimension governed by ratings and viewership (so, not that different from Hollywood)", Mojo, despite killing the writer who proposed it, is thrilled by the new script offered to him, so he orders Major Domo to execute it. At the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, in Central Park, all of the current X-Men teams (the younger generation, led by Jean Grey; the older generation, led by Kitty Pride; and the students of the school) are playing softball. Suddenly, three gigantic, flying, golden obelisks appear from the sky, approaching New York City. Jean Grey immediately starts giving directives to her team, but is silenced by Kitty Pride, who takes the reins of the situation, creating teams to monitor each crash. Team 1 (consisting of Kitty Pride, Bloodstorm, Rachel Grey and Scott Summers) go to Lexington Avenue; team 2 (Storm, Logan, Angel and Iceman) go to Times Square; Team 3 (Nightcrawler, Jimmy Hudson, Beast and Colossus) go to Washington Square Park. The remaining mutants are assigned with maintaining order. Jean seems annoyed with Kitty's "aggressive" leadership. Each team arrives at their assigned obelisk. Rachel establishes a psychic connection with the other teams, so that everyone knows what's happening to the others. The mysterious objects are cool to the touch despite their apparent atmospheric entry. Suddenly, from the top of the obelisks an energy dome is produced, trapping each team in a small area. None of the mutants' powers have an effect against the energy walls, Kurt's teleportation included. Something weird happens: each group suddenly finds itself in a different location, getting a costume change accordingly. Team 1 is in Rachel Grey's future: she starts feeling an odd feeling of turning back to being a mutant-hunter. Team 2 is in Asgard, in a snowy setting. Team 3 is still in New York, but by night and they are attacked by classic Sentinels. Kurt tells the others this is no teleportation, though. The reality of the situation is that they haven't physically left, but have been taken back to some of the "greatest hits" in the X-Men history, the "legacy" they'll have to survive again. This was the Mojo's script: worldwide people will follow the X-Men's struggle and place their bets on their favorite teams. With Mojo's words, "This is going to be uncanny!" | StoryTitle2 = Marvel Legacy Primer Pages | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker2_1 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Darren Shan | Editor2_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Students *** **** **** **** **** **** Antagonists: * Brood * Sentinels Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** Items: * * * * * | Solicit = MOJO WORLDWIDE Part 1 Mojo, the demented creature obsessed with melding deadly television shows with reality, has made Earth his focus and it’s going to take the combined might of two X-MEN teams to fight back! But when threats from their past are thrown at them, how will these teams react? With SENTINELS and BROOD and BAD MEMORIES attacking at every opportunity, will KITTY and JEAN and their teams be able to save Manhattan? Or is this the trick that finally boosts MOJO’s ratings? PLUS: Includes 3 bonus MARVEL PRIMER PAGES! Story by Robbie Thompson and art by Mark Bagley! | Notes = | Trivia = * This issue includes Marvel Value Stamp: Series C #8: Phoenix. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included Category:Marvel Value Stamp (Series C)